Cold War
by EnergeticTwilightHeart1993
Summary: Caligo and Pit are at war for nearly 125 years. Follow the five children of Pit and Dark Pit to show the war's true nature. Each Chapter has a different point of views from each child. Sequel to Child Seed. NOT DISCONTINUED! :D
1. Chapter 1

YES THE SEQUEL IS UP! His is mostly OC, but some characters from Kid Icarus and Dissidia are mentioned.  
Characters (C) Me  
Dissidia (C) Square-Enix  
Kid Icarus Uprising (C) Nintendo/Sora

* * *

It all started a hundred and twenty seven years since Caligo invaded Dark Pit's body, absorbing the man's powers and use it to revive himself. The dark god then threatens Skyworld's destruction by using his own parents as bait. When Pit, the savor of Skyworld and the Overworld, was transformed into a god, replacing his goddess Palutena after her death. He was so unprepared for the war against him and Caligo, his husband Pittoo, or Dark Pit, was revived next to him as the second god of darkness. But yet, he and their captain were killed by the Dark Angel, Phos. Then Sordidus, the Arch Demon, returned. Sanctus, the last of the Arch Angels was killed in Skyworld. Pit and Cosmos was still building up their mechanical inventions, along with Caligo, creating the gods first ever Cold War.

**[Tip's POV]**

It's has been nearly hundred and twenty five years since this war had started. I'm only fifteen and I know how to fight. My name is Tip, and I'm the God of Rebellion. Ever since my birth, mom (Pit) has been around me, training me like a rebel. Cosmos is the goddess of Harmony, but I look up to her like a mother. I don't know why...but I want to end this...fast.

In the Arch Angel's temple, I'm always escorted around by two rebels. He can see my so called rebellious side for not listening to him. As I went to the garden center, I saw Feiner, one of Cosmos's champions, looking out to the heaven sky. He looked at me with his green and hazel eyes. My red and blue eyes were wide with shock. I looked away, seeing most of my gray hair covering them. He laughed and left, leaving me to tend with my strawberries. It seems that my life was nothing more than war. I returned to my chambers, letting my gray wings drop to my side. I want to know what is happening in the Overworld.

That night...I said good bye to the only person who was ever close to me. My sister, Palutena. She's more like mother's own servant. She's not into fighting as much like me. Her hand went to my left side cheek. Her gentle touch was just too soothing. I smiled before putting on my cloak. As I walked to the door, she pulled my arm with the Lancer Staff. Like mother, I couldn't fly on my own. I needed the power of flight. Mother's lasted for five minutes, but mine lasts for ten minutes, enough to send me to the Overworld.

"Are you sure you'll going to be ok, Tip?" She asked concerning about my idea to help the humans.

"I'm sure sis. Please...don't tell mom about my absences in Skyworld."

I opened the door and ran off. The dark smoky air clogging my lungs. I hate the machines around the tower. Many of the rebels waved at me and greeted me in respect. To the ruined town in Skyworld, many of the buildings were destroyed, leaving the town to be lived with the machines being produced. I grabbed the pocket book out of my tunic.

"And who said I can't read?" I asked to myself, remembering mother's weakness.

I flipped the pages to see that the town was originally a port between the gods. But were also the battle grounds between us, the Rebels of Skyworld, to the Underworld ruled by Caligo and Chaos. If it wasn't for him, then we shouldn't be in this mess! I wanted to be a normal angel, not a god! I sigh in silence. I saw the borderline between us and the Overworld. I opened my four wings, and gently pushed myself to the sky. Soon my power of flight activated, letting me fly to a nearby town in the Overworld. Like Skyworld, everything was controlled by the savage beast, the machines. Many of the children were inside, looking out for their parents. Is there a war down here as well? Against the Underworld? I saw someone. Someone like mother...

He has light brown hair with black tips at the ends. His right eye was blue and the left was red. Black tips on his jacket with the main jacket are white. A silver zipper in the middle, blocked by two leather bands to a metal box behind his back. Zippers above his shoulders to remove a sleeve. Black knee length shorts under the jacket. An orange shirt under the torso. Plated boots covered his feet. The box was unique. Two openings were opened, and soon two large mechanical wings appeared from the box. He flew upward to the tower. I ran behind him, actually flying behind him. A large airship was behind us, almost flying towards us but flew upward.

"Hey!" He said seeing me. "You re an angel?"

I gasped. "How can you see me?"

"I don't know. Here, I'll take you to my Hideout."

He grabbed my hand and flew to a ruined building. I'm guessing it used to be a bar, but was transformed to his hangout. A large computer with many buttons and gadgets that will confuse me. My eyes were astounded by the base's secrets from the man. He removed the box and jacket to revel his muscles and skin tone. I removed my laurel crown. He grabbed his goggles and started to repair his wings.

"Damn prototype. I'll get it done in no time. Oh by the way, the name's Cor." He spoke to me as I looked around.

"My name's Tip. Nice to meet you Cor."

"We've lost a lot of good men thanks to those mechanical beasts!"

"Beasts? The Underworld Forces?" I addressed the main threat.

"Yes...but the others couldn't see your wings...but I can. Why is that?"

"I think you believe in angels. Unless you are an angel yourself."

Cor stop using his blow torch. "Hahaha, right. Me, an angel? Good one Tip!"

I have to believe that question was dumb. But it was true. Only angels and gods can see the higher beings. If Cor could see me, then he has to be an angel! The man went to his bed. I looked at my birthmark, the Silver and Palutena bows crossed one another to form an X, on my shoulder. If Cor has this mark, then it proves that he's really an angel without wings! I carefully looked on his shoulders. Nothing, so I went to his arms. Still nothing. Face, nothing. Chest nothing. Ankles nothing as well. Then I looked at his right thigh to see the mark.

"If he has the mark, then he could be...my long lost brother?" I stopped to think for a minute. "Mom did have this mark across his check. And he said that anyone with the mark is a family member. So if Cor has it...is he the rightful heir to the throne?" I went next to him, sleeping right next to my older brother.

* * *

That's it for chapter one. Many more will come soon. Hope this will be longer than "Child Seed." Hope I can double the faves and follows in this story. Child Seed was my most popular story ever! XD  
Let's make this my second most popular. :3


	2. Chapter 2

I'm still doing this story. I just got back playing Kid Icarus Uprising and remembered my storyline from Child Seed. XD It soo funny that your 3DS was taken away for a month and couldn't think of the second chapter of the story.  
Kid Icarus (c) Nintendo/Sora  
Characters (c) Me

* * *

**[Cor's PoV]**

I woke up due to shooting from the outside world. Though still tired, I still have to fight to stay alive. Fight for survival is what this world coming too. I grabbed my jacket, or trench coat is what most people called it, and the prototype set of wings afterwards. But Tip's words still echoed in my head, "I think you believe in angels. Unless you are an angel yourself."

How can that be true? I grew up in Earth, not in the heavens like him. I ran out to see everything destroyed by this one small angel like warrior, Tip. He was alerted by his four wings flickered with my presents.

"Oh," He was startled, but he quickly got over it. "Is everything ok?"

"Yea. I'm just sleepy, but I'm fine."

He could only laugh at my sentence. Who is this Tip guy? I feel a godly like aura around him. Before he was about to hug me, a loud boom was heard across a mile.

"No! The coliseum is being attack!" I shouted before grabbing my weapon, which was a simple handgun.

"Cor...the beasts of the Underworld is hunting me down because of my fa-I mean our family's blood."

"Ours?" I was confused as heck. I saw a large spear like weapon that Tip just summoned, it looked like a standard weapon. "What do mean by ours?"

"I'll show you." He pulled down his toga to show me the same mark I have on my right thigh. "This is the birthmark of the Lightwing family. You have it...so I think you re my long lost brother."

"Brother? You mean I'm from the heavens?"

"I'll explain everything once we cleared the mission. Come on!"

He flapped his wings and the four started to glow red. I followed him before he started to swing his weapon and shockwaves were coming out from the tip of the spear. I normally take down most of the machines with a simple handgun. But Tip's weapon can destroy them with a single swing.

Arriving at the old ruined like building with the door guarded by something. Metal like claws came out from the concrete road that is created from rusted old chainsaws. The 'eyes' opened up to scan me and Tip's energy source. A loud bark was heard as it jumped over us. Steam and fire was firing from the engine when it started to move.

"I'll never believe it." I said to see Tip about to capture the beast. "Hang on a second. You need something other than your flight to capture that. That thing, that metal beast, we called it Metalbellow. Its fires can destroy buildings and can chop up a single human with its razor sharp teeth. I think we need a fast motorbike to capture it."

"What about this one?"

Tip grabbed the hover bike near the destroyed gas station. I just activate his prototype wings to catch up. As I caught up with Tip, Metalbellow took a sharp turn to the square. Activating the hyper boost, we made it to the square to see the metal beast eating up most of the people.

"Ok, let's just put this mutt to sleep." Tip said, which sound stupid to me.

"Really Tip. Let's just kill it."

The beast let out its flames from the flamethrower. Tip dodged it by rolling to the right with me rolling to the left. Most of the coat was burned off, leaving to show my black pants and brown combat boots. I shed out my gun to shoot down the glass eyes. Not knowing the rusted sword under my feet, I charge to Metalbellow and kick the head off with the spikes that were at the heel. The load roar was that last thing before someone was watching us.

The person was different than what I would see. His hair was white as show with black horns sticking out. The eyes were dark red, almost like blood, with the pupils like a snake. His armor was similar to a dark knight, except he didn't wear a helmet. Instead, a jaw piece covered his move and jaw line. He had demon like wings behind him as he jumped to the air. They spread as he glides to our level.

"So, you two defeated Metalbellow?" He asked as I looked to see Tip growling. "So you re Tip? The god of rebellion? Skyworld, even your own mother, must be worried sick about you."

"I didn't tell them. I can fight on my own."

"But you can't fly on your own like I can." The man laughed as I pointed the gun to his throat. "Oh...and who are you? Daring enough to kill someone higher than yourself?"

"My name is Cor." I answered as he was stunned to hear my name. "And I am Earth's protector from this war!"

"Oh, the war between the gods from Skyworld and the gods of the Underworld? Yea, we really made Earth the prime battlegrounds. A hundred and twenty five years of war...and these pathetic little lands is already dead. Good luck protecting what's left of it."

He walked away as Tip tried to kill him. But too late, the demon like male snapped his fingers and teleported.  
"Who in the freaking hell is that crazy dude?" I asked to see Tip placing his weapon to the concrete walkway.  
"Sordidus..." Tip sweating out from his toga, with his eyes looking at the stars. "I have to get back to Skyworld."

"Take me with you."

"What?"

"Remember my deal? I'm not leaving your side until I figure out why you and I have the same mark. And besides, you made a promise. And also...you re my friend. My only friend in the matter. My closest comrades are dead. There was a fire, and we were trying to save the others, but a loud explosion destroyed the building. This leaved me as the only survivor."

"Oh, I guess you re coming to my home with me."

"Skyworld?" I recall before a beam of light was surrounding us both. "Hey! Where are you going?!"

"This is the only transportation to Skyworld. Hang on tight!"

I looked back to the ruins I called home. The memories of my friends. The buildings and places I live to go. My hangout where I live. That will disappear when I know about myself. If that means that I am an angel, and my original home was Skyworld...so be it. Mom...dad...are you up there alive today? Because your son is coming home.

* * *

Wow, I haven't uploaded this chapter and story in live, EVER! T^T  
I'm going to do like little info at the ends to best tell each character info.

Cor- Protector to the Overworld and the last survivor of his men. Unaware of his past, Cor is a powerful warrior when using a gun. When he first meets Tip, he was one of the first humans that can see Tip's actual appearance. Now being hammered with new information about himself, he set off with Tip to Skyworld to find out about his past.

Tip- The god of rebellion and Pit's youngest child. Being trapped in Skyworld, he set off to the Overworld to meet up with Cor, believing the human is really his long lost brother. His special weapon is a spear that can send shockwaves from the tip. After fighting against Metalbellow, he and Sordidus meet face to face. Realizing about the demon, he and Cor returned to Skyworld to warn Pit about Sordidus.

Sordidus- A demon like man who knows Tip really well. Not telling which side he's working with, Sordidus is a master warrior of darkness. Being lasted of the Arch Demons and murderer to Sanctus, the Arch Angel, he sworn to protect himself from powerful battles he can't win. But what does he know about the war?

Metalbellow- It's clearly almost resembles like Twinbellows, the two headed dog that guards the Underworld only instead of two heads, one head is the main control, and it s a robotic clone of the creature. A flamethrower is build inside the system to create the fire like protector around it, making no one touch it. Metal alloy makes the body more flexible and power. Rusted chainsaws claws can tear through everything, including steel buildings! But Cor kicked off the head, cutting out the main computer to the body.


	3. Chapter 3

I was having troubles with the copy and paste thing. Oh well, at least I'm still doing this story.

Kid Icarus (c) Nintendo/Project Sora

Characters (c) Me

* * *

[Elpida's PoV]

This earth is nothing more than rubble. The emotions of hate was storing across my home. Now sitting the ashes of the pass, I walk among it until I saw him, Sordidus.

"It seems that your the last one alive." He chuckled before he pulled out his weapon, the ultimate destroyer. "Ah well, at least you and I can dance for a bit."

Grabbing my rifle, I dodged the coming strike and counter shot him. He cast a dark shadow like creature to pin me to the ground. As he smirked, he walked up closer to me and kneed down.

"You called yourself the Sniping Elpida? That looked terrible. You never had your first kiss, haven't you?"

What is this hell hound talking about? My first kiss? To tell you all the truth, I never actually kissed anyone. I was too focused on my goals. Before long, a noticeable pink blush was across my face when I saw those eyes looking at my sapphires. He gentle brushed my thick and very thin jet black hair. Ok, I hate long hair so I cut to short like a parted haircut. I'm no ordinary twenty five year old woman. Wait, you all thought I was a man? Wrong, I'm a chick!

"Just relax." This hound from hell, I visioned Sordidus, whispered into my ear. "I'll be gentle."

"As if!"

Wrapping my legs around his waist, I threw him off of me and got up. He got up quickly and did a running start to my direction. My black vest was loosely moving with the faded wind coming to my face. I shut my eyes when a dust of ash came to the air. Sordidus grabbed a chained whip from the ground and chained my hands together to prevent escape.

"Got you." Sordidus smiled and pulled me. "Now I can have my way."

"I don't think so!"

Both of us looked up to see the source of the sound. He wasn't muscular nor skinny. He was average for a human. He had long raven hair with gray eyes to capture the person's appearance. He wore a black like bicker look with a ebony gauntlet around his right arm. His weapon was a huge claymore with a word, "Magnus" on the handle.

"Leave her alone!"

I did a backflip kick with my razor sharp heels. He ran down with the blade behind him. The demon laughed when he grabbed his weapon to destroy my rifle. The other male charged at Sordidus with the handle in both hands. Both were fighting as I search for a new weapon. I noticed a fan like weapon stuck on the wall of the ruined building. I pulled them out to see razor blades at the ends.

"So...their like dancing weapons?" I looked back to see the demon winning. "Or..."

I threw the fans to Sordidus. Before the demon could deliver the final blow, one of the fans hit him and he screamed in pain. The fan returned as I place them around my belt.

"Elpida..." Sordidus smirked to see me walking up. "You're not the only Icarus running around. There's more...and you just have to find them."

He vanished before my mark on my left forearm started to shine. Another...Icarus? Another person with my family name? The other male ran up to me as the blade was behind him.

"Nice Elpida." The man said with a smile across his face. "I'm Max. I'm descended to the powerful human, Magnus. This is actual his sword I'm holding."

"What are you really?" I knew Max wasn't strong. Something was up with his character.

"Ok. I'm really a whiz kid. Straight As, always do homework, and stay in school. But now that this war is happening, I have to be strong. So...I went to Magnus's tomb and pulled out his sword."

"Question. Do you met another human with the last name Icarus?"

"None. Your the only person I met so far."

We walked up to the park like area with a statue of a god and an angel. Max read the glass tablet.

"Palutena...goddess of light." Max read it before he turned to me. "Elpida."

"Yea?" I turned to him.

"Does this name remind of you of someone?"

"Who's name?"

"Pit Icarus, loyal servant to Palutena. Savor of the world from Hades, Lord of the Underworld."

"Pit?" I think if I ever met a Pit...beside my dreams of this white angel who looked exactly like the angel statue. "I think I know a Pit, but that was a long time ago."

"Elpida...I think your Pit reborn."

"What? You're crazy! Pit was killed by the god of darkness, Caligo. How can I be his descendent?"

"Your calm in battle. You always find a way to defeat your foes. Face it, you even have the same mark he has across his cheek. You are Pit's ancestor. So...you need to head to Skyworld."

"Skyworld?" I laughed. "Hate to burst your bubble, but Skyworld doesn't exist."

"It truly does! Magnus actually met Pit! If Pit's dead, then why do you have his mark on your forearm?"

"Can we skip the twenty question? Tell me where is Skyworld."

"Starting to listen, are you? We need to march to the east, where most of the energy is there. Want to come? I was hoping to meet someone there."

"Sounds like a plan."

We ran to the path Max was leading me. Me, ancestor to Captain Pit of Skyworld? I couldn't think about the facts. If Max is telling the truth, then I'm an angel without her wings.

* * *

Elpida- A woman with a heart of a warrior. She's often uses her skills to defeat her foes from afar, earring the title "Sniping Elpida." She and Sordidusa often fight to find out their strengths, but was pinned down. She and Max are looking to see if she's Pit's ancestor.

Max- A character who is also Magnus's ancestor. He's often a smart, choosing brains over brawn. The war killed his mother and father, making him stronger than before. He teamed up with Elpida to see if the woman is Pit's ancestor.


	4. Chapter 4

Honestly, I was hoping to put this up must faster. And as always, this is also a misplaced chapter featuring Pit as the main character for this one. Not the kids. Come on, we need to know his role in the story. Anyway...

Kid Icarus (c) Nintendo/Project Sora  
Dissidia (c) Square-Enix  
Characters (Beside Pit, Palutena (NAME ONLY) and Cosmos) (c) Me.

* * *

[Pit's PoV]

Why does Caligo want this war? It has been a hundred and twenty five years of war. Now as the god of light, it's my duty to protect the remains of the Earth and Skyworld. He also changed me. I was once handsome and strong for a god. But since the death of my lover, I've become with the machines. My wings, brain, and even my own heart are part machine. How can I life myself if he thinks I'm a half god like spawn?

Inside the Arch-Angel's tower I stood as the main leader. Cosmos, goddess of harmony, is my second in command. Tip, god of rebellion and my youngest child, is the captain. My appearance may shock a few surprising foes.  
My brown hair he once fall in love turned sickly grey from the stressful life of a god. The sapphires of blue turned dimmed grey from all the fighting me and our men done. I wore a metal like toga with dimmed and rusted golden decorative belt and gloves. The pants were torn with black as the main color. My military like boots were brown with the white laces torn and ruined. A metal band near my left ear was a scanner to detect the weakness of my enemy. A metal like sheild was around my right arm with a short blade in its holder. The once white pure wings were gone, replaced by metal wings attached to my spine. Rumored had it that one of my eyes is robotic, shining a faded blue light. That's a big fat lie!

Inside the tower, I woke up to see Feiner, one of the warriors of Cosmos, was in my room. I was confuse by his face. Scared rather than fearful.

"What's wrong?" I asked him before he walked away. "Feiner?"

Nobody, not even Cosmos and her men, knows why Feiner is acting strange. This happened for only a few days, but it started to freak out the other warriors. Fayth, one of his closest friends, said to me that every year Feiner distance himself from the party because he could feel darkness around him. Is he one if those special warriors that can scents anything? I didn't care as he was the goddess's problem.

On the other note, where's Tip? I haven't seen him since yesterday. That boy has high spirit like me in my younger days (wow I sound like a nagging old person and I'm only thirty eight years old in human years). But maybe he's a spitting image of me, except he has red eyes. Maybe he's in his room.

"Tip?" I said to see my fourth child, who is named after the former goddess of light, Palutena walking pass me. "Palutena, my baby girl, where's Tip?"

"Uh?" She stalled with her blue eyes looking at me. "Tip? Haven't seen him."

"I can tell your lying to me, my daughter."

She looked around for some kind of a bluff to distract me. She lowered her head and sighed.

"Tip visited the Overworld."

"Oh good for-wait, what?!"

"He told me that he was too cooped up in the tower and seek to the Overworld to find out what happened. Can I go down and find him?"

I sigh. "I'm afraid so, Palutena. After all, you can use your weapons, the god fury, to make Tip to come home!"

She dashed off with her set of chained blades around her waist. I will never know why she choose those and Tip choose the spear, but it somehow reflected because I used a bow back in the day. Never mind that. If you all don't know that, then go play the original Kid Icarus (and there's goes me breaking the fourth wall, like my game...)

I walked to the main chamber to see most of the rebel warriors and Cosmos's champions frantically moving around as if the Underworld invaded.  
"What happened Sargent?!"

"Master Pit. It's appears that the Underwold is about to invade us again. What should we do?!"

Summoning my staff, I casted a powerful lightning spell to the mechanical creatures to kill them in one blow. The man maybe new in the rank, but at least he gets the job done. As I sit on the throne, I have to wonder. Why did Tip head to the Overworld? Did he found one of the three eldest children of mine? Was it Cor, Elpida, or was it Phos finally free from Caligo's grasp? I just hope for their safety that the god of darkness don't find them. If he does, then he has found one of my weaknesses. Unable to fight against the ones I love, my family. All I can do is sit and wait for their return.

* * *

And of course I have to make Pit break the fourth wall.

Pit- Originally the holy angel to Palutena, the original goddess of light, he fights for all that is good. After his goddess's death, he becomes the new god of light to protect Skyworld and the remaining Overworld. Using the rebel army against Caligo, he often uses the power of the gods to protect his base and mostly protect his family. He remains up in the tower to wait for his two youngest children's return.

Palutena- Named after the original goddess of light, she's head strong but also loyal to her god. Her main weapon of choose is chained swords which are wrapped around her waist called god fury. She can't lie, but she's strong enough to handle everything on her own. She and Tip have been together since they were babies, and never left each other's side. Now she's off to find Tip to drag him back home.


End file.
